


Dorks

by raytatay



Series: Freewood Highschool AU Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is new to the school, and America, and it doesn't sit well with him.<br/>Until he meets Ryan Haywood, a handsome jock with surprises up his sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm such a piece of shit because I don't feel like I will do this story justice, but the idea that started up on tumblr with the young Ryan picture and highschool freewood ideas uprising I just really wanted to write it. Hope you like it.

Gavin winced as he heard a locker slam when he passed by some of the jocks. _Oh no, not this again_ , he whined internally. He’d already been spotted by some of the older, much more popular guys who instantly caught on to him being “fresh meat” at the high school. Gavin thought that, _maybe_ , geeky looks aside, maybe his thick British accent could help him out, because people were supposed to help out the foreign kids, right?

 _Wrong_. So many of them had already made fun of him, so he no longer dared to speak unless spoken to, and even then it was mostly just head nods or shakes.

“Ah, look, guys, it’s our new friend, the little British _twink_.”

Gavin sighed to himself, holding his book closer to his body, wishing he could just get away from all of them. He heard a few girls giggle as they passed by him, and he didn’t dare to look up because he _knew_ they were laughing at him. They pulled at his shoulder to get him to turn around, Gavin kept his feet at their shoes. They all had nice kicks, unlike his own, old, tattered ones faded to some gross shade of beige. “Hey, kid, up here, hello!” One of them said, snapping his fingers at him and getting Gavin to unwillingly raise his head, but covered part of his eyes with his long sandy brown hair. “What the hell do you think…” The jock started, until he was interrupted by a slightly deeper voice from behind.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” The voice said, and as the other jocks parted to let the mysterious voice enter Gavin’s sight, he saw who it belonged to.

Gavin gulped, now seeing another jock who looked both more and less intimidating than the others. Intimidating in a _push me against the wall and kiss me_ kind of way.

 _Woah, where did that come from?_ Gavin thought to himself, quickly shaking his head to get back into reality. The man was pretty attractive, for Gavin to say as a pretty straight guy himself, with dark brown, wavy hair that curled around his ears, a strong jaw and thin, soft looking lips. If it it wasn’t for his built up physique and school letterman jacket over his white shirt and light wash jeans, he would’ve quite possibly come off as nerdy, but Gavin knew nerdy when he looked in the mirror, which he was starting to do less and less these days. The man now gave him a charming, dare he say sexy smirk.

“Why don’t you guys go screw off, I’ll have a little talk with him.” He suddenly said, and with only slight hesitation the other jocks walked away, some looking back with curiosity. Once they were all relatively far enough away, the man smiled at him. Gavin could almost feel a blush slip on his cheeks. _What am I, a bloody school girl? Well, with this hair…_

“So, you must be the new kid, huh?” He said, dragging Gavin out of his own thoughts once again.

“Er, uh… yes, I’m Gavin.” Gavin said weakly, his eyes going to the floor again. Ryan’s feet were pretty big, he noticed.

“Nice to meet you, Gavin, I’m Ryan.” Ryan greeted, holding out a hand. Gavin paused for a moment, surprised by the kind gesture, and took it, his hand firmly, but not to firmly, gripped and shaken by Ryan, and when Gavin looked up and shook the hair out of his face and looked into Ryan’s eyes, he could see how brilliantly blue they were, they looked so kind and warm, he could easily get himself lost in them like being stranded in a beautiful sea. “So, are you new to these parts?”

Gavin nodded. “Just moved here a month ago.”

“Well, if you have some time I can tell you, or rather show you around so you don’t get too lost.”

“I’d love that,” Gavin said, smiling. Finally, someone decent. And damned good looking too. But he was surprised a jock would be helping him out. _What if things suddenly went horribly wrong, and he was being fake nice to me just to mess with me even more than the others?_ _But, his eyes, those eyes were honest,_ Gavin thought. He decided to trust him. Gavin didn’t pay attention much at all as Ryan walked him through the halls, pointing and describing various places. He just watched Ryan’s lips move and his eyes gaze over at him, occasionally seeing other students look at the two of them curiously. Gavin knew he was not worthy enough to be walking next to such a higher level, not to mention older, student. He didn’t mind the long, judgmental gazes. He didn’t care. Ryan was talking to him. And now he seemed to be staring at him waiting for a response to a question Gavin didn’t hear.

“Uh, sorry, what?”

Ryan smirked. “I asked you what your first class is.”

“Oh! It’s… let me check my schedule,” Gavin said, pulling his bag from around his back and rummaging through the pockets. He finally found the schedule, unfolding it and taking a look, Ryan looking at it too. “I have math first in room 260.”

Ryan nodded as he studied the paper in Gavin’s hands, squinting slightly. “Oh, photography class? That’s neat.” Ryan commented, smiling. Gavin smiled wide.

“Yeah, I especially enjoy slow motion. Me and my friend from back home did a bit of filming ourselves…” Gavin stopped as he started to feel the pains of missing his best friend Dan.

“That’s really cool.” Ryan said. “Oh, it seems we have a study period at the same time, and the same room too. Your home room is right down this hall and your first class will be up the stairs and in the red hall. See you later, Gavin!” He said, patting his back lightly before heading off in the opposite direction Gavin would be heading. Gavin watching him walk away, backpack hanging off one shoulder, and he greeted several students and teacher as he passed them, some of the girls giggling and whispering to their friends as they passed him, then making a face when they passed Gavin. Gavin turned to walk towards his home room as Ryan had pointed out before, but was met with another very tall jock right in his way.

“Don’t be late for class, freshman.” He said, and after a short paused walked around him, Gavin gulping as he was finally free to walk, ignoring the “nerd” comment called after him. He just couldn’t wait until his study period.


	2. Making friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy bum who doesn't proof read her stories  
> (sorry)

And so the day dragged on, he didn’t pay attention much in his classes, and when the bell for his history class to end, he instantly jumped up, putting away his things quickly and determined in his wall toward room 113. The study he shared with Ryan Haywood. He was looking forward to this all day…

“Fucking hell, dude, watch where you’re going!” A boy with curly brown hair and glasses said. Gavin looked up, meeting the angry gaze of the boy who looked to be close to his own age. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry, you’re the new kid from Britain, right?” He asked, offering his hand. Gavin paused only for a moment before taking it lightly. Well, he wasn’t a jock, so maybe he was alright.

“I’m Gavin, Gavin Free.” He said, giving a small smile.

“I’m Michael Jones,”

“Nice to meet you, Michael, but I gotta get to class, so, see you around…” Gavin said, giving him an apologetic smile. Michael laughed lightly, but waved him off. As Gavin watched, he saw another kid with glasses and dark brown hair join Michael as they walked to what Gavin assumed was a shared class. They seemed nice, he hoped he’d see them again.

…

Gavin was a little saddened, to say the least, when he didn’t see Ryan in his study when the bell rang. The teacher did roll call, and Gavin sunk down after. However, a few moments after the teacher said his basic rules, the door opened and Gavin smiled.

“Sorry, Mr. Sorola. Was talking with the coach, here’s my note.” He said, smiling as Mr. Sorola nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, James.” He said. _Apparently they know each other. But, why did he call him James?_

There were quite a few empty seats, but Gavin grinned at the fact that Ryan chose the one right next to his. “Hello again.” Gavin said. Ryan winked, sending shivers down Gavin’s spine.

“Hello again,” He echoed.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course! That’s what I’m here for,” Ryan said, smoothing down one side of his soft looking hair.

“Uh, why did he call you James?” Gavin said, slightly distracted by Ryan’s hair.

Ryan chuckled. Gavin found that to be a lovely sound. “Well, that’s my first name. But to most I go by Ryan, which is my middle name.”

“Oh, interesting.” Gavin mused. “How come?”

Ryan shrugged. “You’d have to ask my parents. They started it. And I like my middle name anyway.”

“Me too,” Gavin all but whispered. Ryan raised an eyebrow, seeming to have picked up on it and Gavin flushed red. “R-Ryan’s a great name.” Gavin added, trying to act cool even as his face was definitely not.

“Thanks. You have a nice name too, Gavin.” He said, smiling, never missing a beat.

“Uh, thanks…” There was an awkward pause for a moment.

“You said you do photography and film stuff, right?” Ryan asked. Gavin nodded, not really trusting his mouth anymore.

“Do you have a camera?”

Gavin cleared his throat. “My other camera stays at home, but this one I keep with me,” He said, pulling out a sleek black camera. This one was the one his parents got him, and the other, even nicer one was a gift from his grandfather.

“Cool,” Ryan said, looking over the camera. “Mind if I…?” Ryan said, and Gavin handed him the camera gently.

“Just be careful with it.”

“Of course.” He said, doing just so as he looked over it, pressing a button to turn it on. He put his eye up to it an snapped a picture of Gavin, who merely blinked. “Cute.”

_Did he just call me cute?_

He handed the camera back, and Gavin put it away.

“Oh hey, didn’t see ya there, Haywood.” A girl’s voice spoke from behind Ryan. Gavin looked over to see a red headed girl with red lipstick and a necklace with a cat shaped charm. She wore a brown leather jacket over a yellow shirt with brown heeled boots to match. Her eyes were of a bright blue shade.

“Hey Linds, this is Gavin, he’s from Britain and just moved here recently. Gavin, this is Lindsay Tuggey.”

Lindsay smiled brightly. “Hello, Gavin.”

“Hi,” Gavin smiled.

She then turned to Ryan. “Oh, do you know when the theater club director said the meeting would be?”

“It’s tomorrow after school.”

“I think Chris mentioned they were also looking for someone in film to get to record for us during the fall performance.”

Ryan then turned to Gavin, smiling. Gavin’s eyes widened, suddenly attention on him again. “Well, just so happens Gavin here is quite experienced with filming, right?”

Gavin was like a deer in head lights. “What?”

“You said you did some filming back in the UK, right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I mean it’s…”

“That’s great!” Lindsay interrupted. “To be honest, we kinda lost our most reliable film person last year when he graduated.

“I’m sure Gavin could be a worthy replacement.” Ryan said, patting Gavin on the shoulder. “What do you say?”

If this meant seeing more Ryan, Gavin was definitely in. “Sure, would love to.”

“Sweet!” Lindsay cheered. Gavin started to play around with his camera, looking through some of the old videos saved on it. “Wait, was that a cat I saw?”

Gavin looked up again, Ryan chuckling beside him. “Lindsay is a huge cat enthusiast.”

“Cats are amazing, man.” She said. Gavin smiled, nodding in agreement.

“Just my cat from home, Lloyd. He’s a silly little sausage.”

“A what?” Ryan questioned. Gavin blushed slightly.

“Nothing,”

“Lovely little sausage? Never thought of my food as ‘lovely,’ but that’s cool.”

Gavin just kept focusing on his camera. Once he got back to the most recent ones, there was the one Ryan took of him. “Well, since you took a picture of me it’s only fair I take one of you now,” Gavin said playfully. _Well, that was bold of me._

Ryan quirked an eyebrow but smirked. “Sure, it’s only fair.” Sitting sideways in his chair, he leaned back, giving a smirk to the camera and had an eyebrow raised. _Damn, he is so bloody attractive._ Gavin took the picture, surprisingly not took shaky for how shaky he felt just then, smiling and giving Ryan a thumbs up, flipping his hair out of his face once more.

“Does that ever bother you?”

“What?”

“Having that long hair?” Ryan explained. Gavin looked down again.

“Not really...”

“I just feels like it hides a lot of your face.” He commented.

“Can’t hide that nose, though.” Lindsay said quietly, laughing behind a hand.

“Lindsay!” Ryan scowled. Gavin found it really sweet that Ryan seemed to be protecting him in a way, even though he hated people commenting about his huge nose.

“I like you nose, Gavin.” Ryan whispered. Gavin blushed again, unable to hide it.

“Thanks,”

Not long after, the bell rang. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Gav. By the way, you should stick around after school tomorrow so we can tell the director about your film skills.”

“Oh, yeah, sure! See you later!”

“Later,” Ryan said before walking away with Lindsay. He vaguely heard her tell Ryan about some ‘Jones’ guy being really cute as they got out of ear shot from Gavin. Gavin sighed as Ryan was now gone once again.

When Gavin arrived home that afternoon, his uncle Geoff asked him about his first day.

“It was okay. But there was a nice upperclassman that helped me around the school.”

“That’s good,” Geoff said, playing a game on the xbox with him. When he started losing, he groaned and Gavin smirked as his team started to gain the upper hand.

“Who is this new friend of yours?” Griffon, his aunt asked as she walked in with some snacks for the two.

“Well, I wouldn’t say friend quite yet because we’ve only know each other a day, but he seems pretty nice. His name is Ryan.”

“That’s good. Anything else happen?”

“No,” Gavin lied. He didn’t want to bring up the bullying. It wasn’t so bad, right? And now that Ryan was talking to him, maybe they wouldn’t tease him as much anymore.

He hoped.


	3. It's Nothing, Really.

Gavin doesn’t know why he expected things to get any better. Weeks had passed. Still the same things, the same looks, the same insults.

_Look at that nose!_

_You could stick a truck up his nostrils!_

_He looks like a girl!_

_Fucking faggot._

_Stupid freshman._

_That stupid foreign kid._

Words were one things, but when they got physical it was just too much.

He was pushed into a locker, hitting his shoulder hard. He crumbled to the floor clutching it, his eyes closed waiting to be kicked. “Get up, I dare you.” One very tall boy threatened. Gavin stayed where he was, willing himself not to cry. Breathe, just breathe…

“You think you can just hang around with one of our kind, trying to be one of us? Who do you think you are? I asked you a fucking question!” He said, Gavin whimpering on the ground.

“N-No! I’m not t-trying to do anything!” Gavin pleaded. “Please, just leave me alone!”

“Get up, you twink. Stand _up_!” He said through his teeth, pulling him up by his collar and definitely stretching it. “Don’t even _think_ of trying to tattle us off to a teacher or anyone, got it?”

Gavin nodded weakly. “I won’t! I promise! Just let me go, please!”

He laughed. “Listen to him beg, how pathetic. Now get out of our sight.” He said, throwing him back and Gavin’s head bonked the locker this time, making his vision slightly blurry. He tried to shake it off, and his vision started to clear as he took some unsteady breaths.

_How can they just get away with this?_

Gavin shook his head, gathering his things and heading to homeroom, patting the back of his head to make sure there wasn’t any blood, but there was definitely the beginning of a bruise forming.

Who could he talk to about this? He certainly didn’t want to talk to Geoff and Griffon about it, because they’d get too worried. He couldn’t talk to a teacher, because then he’d get in more trouble with the jocks. He didn’t really want to talk about it with Ryan because he’d probably mention it to the rest of them too. Did Ryan even really associate himself with the other jocks? Gavin sure hoped not.

The rest of his classes, other than photography, were boring and people in the classes were definitely whispering about him. When he was in his photography class, nobody really seemed to talk about him, they all were focused on the actual class. And the teacher praised his work. He actually could forget about all the bullies when he was in that class.

And finally, his study. He and Ryan would have some conversations, Ryan also telling him about things he should know about the school and about certain teachers and classes, but Gavin never dared to tell him about the bullying. He was too afraid he would think Gavin was weak, or overreacting, or tell the others. But Gavin felt he needed to say something to someone.

That’s when he found Michael again. Gavin sat alone as usual during lunch, and today Michael came up to him, Gavin jumped when there was a tap on his shoulder, expecting a jock to throw food in his face or take his money.

“Hey there, it’s Gavin, right?” Michael said, holding a bagged lunch, the other boy with glasses and dark hair standing next to him. “Can we sit with you?”

“Uh, sure.” Gavin said, and they sat on either side of him, pulling their sandwiches out of their bags.

“Gavin, this is my friend Ray.”

“Hi Ray,” Gavin greeted, smiling at him before taking a bite of his salad.

“Hi.” He smiled back, pushing his glassed back up on his nose.

“I had seen you around in the halls, but never got a chance to stop and say hey since you’re always in a rush to get to your next class.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a dork.” Gavin said, stabbing pieces of lettuce with his plastic fork.

“Don’t say that about yourself.” Ray commented. “What makes you think that? Just because you like to go to class?”

“I don’t like to go to class. Except photography.” Gavin said, taking a sip of his soda.

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Michael asked, genuine concern on his face. He seemed to read Gavin well.

“Fine.” Gavin said, keeping his eyes hidden behind his hair and looking only at food with no expression on his face.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Ray said. “Are you being… bullied?”

“What? No.” Gavin said quickly. “I said I’m fine.”

“Gavin, we know how it is. We get bullied too.” Ray said. Finally, Gavin looked up, gazing from one to the other.

“Four eyes.” Michael said, fixing his glasses.

“Nerd.” Ray added.

“Pussy bitch.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Fresh meat.” They all said in unison. Gavin smiled. He wasn’t alone.

“Heyyy, Michael!” Gavin recognized Lindsay’s voice.

“Oh, hey Linds! Wanna sit with us and our new friend, Gavin?”

“Oh, hey there Gav.” Gavin smiled at her. She smiled back.

“You two know each other?” Michael asked.

“We have the same study sixth period.” She explained.

“The same one you have with Ryan Haywood?” Ray asked. Lindsay and Gavin nodded.

“You know, he’s like one of the nicest jocks I’ve ever met. All the other jocks are jerks.” Michael said. Gavin looked at him, now curious.

“Yeah, he helped me out when I dropped my books the second day. The other jocks would laugh at me.” Ray said.

“He’s a good guy. He only wears the letterman jacket for the football team. Honestly, besides being a total theater and anime geek like myself, he’s just another one of us gamers.” Lindsay added.

“Gamers?” Gavin repeated, his face lighting up.

“Oh, was meaning to ask you about that. We’re trying to start up a gaming club, you interested?” Ray asked. Gavin nodded enthusiastically.

“I love games, I’d love to be in a club like that!”

“Cool,” Michael said.

“So Ryan likes games too?” Gavin asked Lindsay. She nodded, then gave Gavin a look.

“You seem really interested in Ryan, huh?” Lindsay commented. Gavin started to flush light red.

“Bullocks, no, he’s… just a cool guy, that’s all.”

“Oh my gosh, does Gavvy-wavvy have a crush on a senior boy?” Michael said, his dimples showing as he smiled wide.

“What? No!” Gavin must have been the color of a tomato by now.

“Hey, man, it’s cool. If you’re gay, it’s totally cool.” Ray said.

“I’m not bloody gay, and I don’t have a crush on Ryan, now shut up!” Gavin defended, and he didn’t know if he was trying to convince them or himself more.

“Well, I mean, I think Ryan kinda likes you.”

“Really?” Gavin beamed, gazing at Lindsay.

“He totally has a crush on him.” Michael said, Gavin narrowed his eyes at him.

“Shut up, Mi-cool.”

Ray started to laugh. “Mi-cool.” He imitated.

Lindsay was just giggling with Michael.

Well, this kind was teasing was alright. Gavin was just really glad to finally be making friends that could relate to him.

...

Lindsay went to the library during the study, so it was just him and Ryan, and the others in the class they didn’t talk to.

“So, how are you enjoying the school so far, now that you’ve had a few weeks of it?” Ryan asked him.

“It’s nice. Actually, made some new friends, so that’s good.”

“Oh yeah? Am I one of them?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow as he always did. Gavin held back his blush and nodded.

“Of course you are, you silly donut.”

“So I’m a ‘silly donut,’ huh?” He asked, smirking, and Gavin giggled.

“Yup.”

“Alright then. Say, would you like to check out our little theater with me? Kinda boring just sitting here these days.” Ryan said. Gavin nodded.

“Okay.” Gavin agreed, following as Ryan stood and walked toward Mr. Sorola.

“Hey, Mr. Sorola, is it alright if Gavin and I head over to the theater? I’m gonna show him around to get familiar with it, he’s going to be recording our fall theater production.”

“Sure thing, James. Here’s a hall pass for you two.” He said, writing out a pass. Mr. Sorola must have really liked him because he rarely let anyone go where they want other than the bathroom unless they had a good excuse.

“So, I was talking with Michael Jones earlier and he said you wanted to be a part of the gaming club they’re trying to start?” Gavin asked as they walked through the halls together.

“Oh, yeah! Me, you if you are into that, Michael, Ray, Lindsay, a few others too. And Mr. Burns likes the idea too.”

“Who’s Mr. Burns?”

“He teaches some computer and business classes, but he’s also superintendent. He likes gaming too.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great. So, you like games too?”

“Absolutely, I play all kinds of games, especially Halo.”

“Halo is great. Most of the other games I play are on PC, though.”

Gavin nodded. Ryan led him down a hall to two large doors that opened up to the side entrance of a large, empty auditorium, and hopped up on the stage, then turning around to offer his hand to Gavin to help him up there with him. Gavin hesitated, then took his hand as he was helped up.

“This is one of my favorite places to be.” Ryan said, holding on to Gavin’s hand for a moment after pulling him up, then finally let go as he turned to open his arms to gesture to the stage. “Though, most of the time I like working behind the scenes, especially up high with the tech stuff… this year I decided I want to be on the stage, acting, maybe even singing and dancing.”

“Wow,” Gavin whispered. He gazed up and down Ryan, seeing a different kind of him. The more nerdy side of him, and it only further flamed up his crush. Not to mention the way the dim lights shined over his lovely hair and face, making him look even more gorgeous if that was even possible.

Ryan look over toward Gavin, and Gavin smiled, trying to act like he wasn’t just staring. “You ever did any acting, Gavin?”

“Er, no.” Gavin said.

“Ever wanted to? Or maybe work behind the stage?”

“I…I don’t know…” Gavin said. If he did do something like that, he could be even closer to Ryan, but he didn’t know if he was interested in that kind of work. He just like being behind a camera.

Ryan smirked. “Don’t worry about it, you’re our cameraman, anyway.” Ryan came closer to Gavin, and Gavin gulped. Ryan had some sort of swagger about him when he was on the stage, in his element.

“ _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.”_ Ryan began, his eyes locked on Gavin. “ _Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief_ ,” By now Ryan was inches from Gavin, and Gavin shivered at the sensations running through him. “Am I pretty convincing? I’m thinking of trying out, and Shakespearian is a favorite of mine.”

“That was bloody brilliant,” Gavin said, almost at a whisper. Ryan’s eyes flicked over him for a moment.

“Are you cold? This place is pretty big, stays cold all the time. Here,” Ryan said shrugging off his letterman jacket and putting it over Gavin’s shoulder, Gavin hesitantly pulling it to him, taking in the smell of him, it was delectable.

“Uh, thanks…”

“So, was I convincing? Think I should audition?”

“Absolutely, Ryan. You’re amazing.”

“You really think so?” Ryan asked, smiling down at him. Gavin blushed at the look he was giving him, hiding behind his hair again. He nearly jumped when Ryan pushed the hair away and pulled Gavin’s chin up.

“Gavin, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, of course… why do you ask?”

“Well, I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me…” He said, concern falling over his face. “You know you can tell me anything, Gavin. You can trust me. And people tell me I give good advice, and hugs.” Ryan flashed a smile at him.

Gavin smiles back. “It’s nothing, really.” The bell rings.


	4. Games and Things

Gavin kept thinking about that moment on the stage with Ryan. He was just so… damn attractive and sexy and he took Gavin’s breath away. When Ryan gave him his jacket and held his chin, Gavin felt like melting right then and there. The way his lips curved up into that devilish smirk, but could make that kind smile, and those damned blue eyes.

“Gavin? You alright, buddy? Looks like you just saw a ghost.” Geoff said. Gavin shook his head and smiled.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Oh, some of my friends asked me to film for them for the school’s play thing they’re doing later this fall. Is it alright if I help them out?”

“Oh, of course! I’m so glad you’re making friends!”

Gavin smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

“Honestly, I was afraid you wouldn’t fit in.” Geoff said.

“I just had to find the right crowd. People that are like me.”

“That’s great, Gav.”

There was a long pause.

“Hey, Geoff?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“What if… what do I do if I… like someone?” Gavin said, embarrassed to admit it, and Geoff quickly turned and beamed at him.

“Gavin David Free, do you have your first high school crush?”

“Did I hear Gavin has a crush?” Griffon said, walking into the room after doing some wood carving.

“I… yeah, I guess I do.” Gavin said, hiding his face. “What do I do?”

“Who’s the lovely little lady? Is she in your grade?”

“What’s she look like? Is she cute?”

“Uh…” Gavin started to flush red at the rush of questions. “I don’t really want to talk about it anymore.”

“Hold on, let me take care of this, Geoff.” Griffon said, pulling Gavin to the kitchen and having him help her do dishes. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it yet. We were just excited for you. However, crushes can kind of be quite a roller coaster ride.”

“You’re telling me,” Gavin said, and they shared a smile.

“We’re here for you though, whenever you’re ready to talk about it.”

Gavin was quiet for a while, putting down the now clean plate and picking up a bowl to wash. “It’s just really difficult because… they’re older and pretty popular but really cute and they make me nervous. I don’t even think h… I…” Gavin started to panic, not knowing what to say.

Griffon stopped what she was doing and turned to face Gavin, lowering herself slightly so she was face level with Gavin. She put her hands on either of Gavin’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

“Do you like a boy?” She asked him, serious. Gavin couldn’t speak. He didn’t know what they’d think of him.

“…yes.” He finally whispered. Griffon smiled brightly.

“Don’t be so scared. It’s perfectly normal and alright.”

“He probably doesn’t even like me. He’s probably not even into that.”

“Well, you can’t know until you find out, now can you?” She said, still smiling, making a smile slip on Gavin’s face as well.

“His name is Ryan. He plays football and likes games and is really nice to me, unlike a lot of the other jocks and older kids there.”

Griffon frowned slightly, picking up on Gavin hinting that he was getting bullied without him even needing to say it. She pulled Gavin in for a hug, and Gavin let out a deep sigh.

…

“Have a fun day at school, kiddo, and play nice with that Ryan boy you like!”

“Bloody hell, Geoff, shut you gob!” Gavin whined in embracement. Obviously Griffon had told Geoff about it even though Gavin wasn’t all that comfortable with it. But he seemed totally okay with it. Griffon did say Geoff wouldn’t care “wherever Gavin sticks his nob.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as Geoff continued to lovingly tease, flipping his hair as he grabbed his backpack and head out to catch the bus.

Gavin passed by the usual crowds, completely ignoring any negative comments he heard as he made his way straight to his homeroom. A little while after he sat down, Michael walked in, taking a seat next to Gavin. “Hey, Gav. Gaming club got approved, they’re going to start holding club meetings tomorrow after school, and then every Tuesday after school after that.”

“Cool.” Gavin said, smiling. He was absent mindedly doodling on the desk with his pencil.

“What ya drawin’ there, huh?” Michael grabbed Gavin’s hand and moved it away, Gavin squacked and tried to hide it, but Michael pushed his hand far enough to see the words _lovely Ryan_. “Oh my god, dude, seriously? You’ve got that crush bad. You’re such a girl.”

“Shut up, Michael,” Gavin whispered, blushing.

“When are you gonna ask him out?”

“Stop it, please!” Gavin tried to hush him. Michael shook his head but stopped his teasing.

There was no way Gavin could ever ask Ryan out. He was so popular and intimidatingly handsome, he was sure he’d get rejected. And probably laughed at. What would Geoff and Griffon think if he said he wanted to transfer schools? Gavin sighed and put his pencil away, then lowered his head down onto his arms, hiding his face until the bell rang.

…

To say that he was excited for gaming club did not even begin to describe how Gavin felt that next day. He entered the classroom it was being held in, Michael and Ray and a few others he didn’t know already there. The teacher looked up and smiled at Gavin.

“Hello there, welcome to gaming club! I’m Mr. Burns, what’s your name?”

“I’m Gavin Free.” Gavin said, smiling brightly. Mr Burns had curly brown short hair, shorter and darker than Michael’s curly hair, had a stubbly beard and thin rimmed glasses, wearing a button up gridded shirt and a tie.

“Are you a freshman, Gavin?” He asked. Gavin nodded. “Glad to have you join us! Take a seat,” He said, giving him one more smile before Gavin turned to sit between Michael and Ray. A few moments later, Lindsay walked in, taking the seat right in front of Michael and turning to face us, and Gavin could notice her stolen glances at Michael, her little blushes when Michael laughed at her jokes. She definitely had a crush on him. He wondered how Michael felt. Just as Mr. Burns was getting ready to start the meeting, walking around the desk and leaning against it, Ryan walked in. Gavin watched him walk in, taking the seat directly behind Gavin and smirked at him, making Gavin nearly blush as he smiled back awkwardly.

“Alright everyone, glad to see your faces. Some I know,” Mr. Burns began, seeming to be looking at Ryan, before he continued. “Some are new, and I’m excited to start this club with all of you. To begin, I’d like everyone to introduce themselves and say your favorite console and favorite game currently. Let’s start on this side of the room.” He said, pointing to the left part of the classroom.

“I’m Caleb, I like the xbox and Halo is my favorite right now.”

“I’m Kdin.” Gavin started to tune out of what they were saying but caught the names and paid attention to faces so he could remember them. These could all be his new friends. There was Caleb, Kdin, Miles, Kerry, Arryn, Barbara, Kara, then Ray, Gavin, Ryan, Lindsay, and Michael, then a few others he didn’t really remember. After they all introduced themselves, Mr. Burns started them out splitting into groups to play a card game with a standard deck of cards for the first meeting, and the next couple of meetings they’d situate how they could bring in people’s consoles and controllers to play more games next time, also mentioning that they would do some fun community service activities that related to games at some point in the year; community service projects were required for all clubs. They got to pick their own group for today, so Gavin got together with Ray, Michael, Lindsay, and Ryan, and Barbara asked to join them as well. They all played and got to know each other better cracking jokes along the way. Mr. Burns would visit all the groups, smiling as he saw everyone bonding over games. All too soon, the meeting had to end, and so Gavin grabbed his things, watching as Ryan talked to Barbara. Gavin felt a pang of jealousy as she laughed at something Ryan said. Did Ryan like her? Did she like him? Suddenly this Barbara girl was turning out to be not so interesting to Gavin anymore. However, she started to walk out the door and Ryan turned to smile at Gavin. Gavin smiled back, watching as Ryan approached him.

“Hey, have fun at our first club meeting?”

“Yeah, it was top!” Gavin smiled wide. Ryan raised an eyebrow at his terminology, but chuckled none-the-less, used to it from Gavin at this point. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh to with that cute laugh Ryan had.

The next week after a shortened club meeting discussing set up for future meetings, Ryan approached him right after it was done.

“You doing anything else now? I don’t know if you’re interested at all, but I’m about to go to football practice and you could watch, then we could hang out after?” Ryan asked, tilting his head slightly as he finished asking. Gavin nearly swooned. _He wants to spend more time with_ me _?_

“You mean, like, j-just us?” Gavin asked quietly.

Ryan shrugged. “Unless that’s weird to you.”

 _But why me?_ Gavin almost wanted to ask. Rather not question it and take that offer before he changes his mind. “Not weird at all. Just two guys hangin’ out, good ol’ mugs having a good time.” Gavin said, mentally kicking himself for sounding so dumb, but Ryan still smiled.

“Good. Cool. Let me show you the way to the field.”

As Gavin turned, he saw Michael, Lindsay and Ray watching him, quickly turning away as he caught sight of them, and giving each other looks. Gavin rolled his eyes and followed Ryan, waving to the rest of them.

As soon as he was out of the room, he could feel his phone buzz.

_Michael: Dude, what was Ryan saying to you? Where you going with him?? You fucking mong, you._

Gavin laughed behind a hand, but Ryan caught it.

“What’s so funny there, Free?”

“Nothing really.” Gavin said, still looking at his phone.

Gavin: He’s letting me watch him practice, then we’re gonna hang out. Don’t get any ideas.

Michael: OMG Gavin, you go man! Get that jock!

Michael: Ray’s asking if you’re gonna suck his D under the bleachers

Michael: Lindsay says congrats lol.

Gavin: You’re all bloody rubbish. Sod off!

Gavin: But thanks anyway

Michael: You’re my boi. ;)

Gavin shook his head, then looked up to see Ryan leading them out one of the side doors of the school to the tracks and fields, opening the gate for him and walking him to one of the bleachers. “You can sit over here. Hope this stuff won’t bore you.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I like watching football back in the UK.” Gavin said.

“This is a different kind of football than that, though.” Ryan replied, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“I know, but it’s all the same. Get the ball to the end, score a goal or whatever.”

“Touch down, usually, but that’s alright. Well, gotta go to the locker room now.” Ryan said, before winking at Gavin. Every damn time it killed Gavin.

“’Kay. Have fun.”

Ryan nodded and turned, and Gavin might have looked at his ass as he walked away.

…

Watching the practice might have been a bad idea. It was one thing when the jocks occasionally yelled snarky remarks as they passed by Gavin, but that Gavin could handle, something he was used to at this point.

It was watching Ryan that gave him trouble. After doing some of the workouts they all did, Ryan was on the other side of the field near Gavin, and he turned to smile and wave at him, Gavin giving a small wave back. With him closer, Gavin could see the sweat as he wiped his forehead, and how it had started to collect on his back. He watched him run up and down the field, watched him do push ups and punch the push that big thingy tha was supposed to represent the other team player an heard him grunt and Gavin couldn’t help but get a little turned on at all this. It was even worse when at the end of the practice when a bunch of the guys pulled off their sweaty uniforms and walked shirtless, making the girls watching by the fence swoon, but when Ryan took his off and walked toward Gavin’s side, Gavin was staring at his toned body, then as Ryan regained his breath and downed some Gatorade, he looked up to wave to Gavin again, Gavin hesitating before waving back. Then Ryan motioned for Gavin to come closer and he gulped but did so, his heart racing as he got to the bottom of the bleachers, separated by a fence from Ryan but he could still see everything, every bead of sweat on Ryan and every muscle of his torso, chest, shoulders and arms.

“Just gonna hit the showers, then we can go down to get some lunch at this really good pizza place I know. It’s only a short walk from the school. I’ll meet you in the back parking lot, okay?”

Gavin nodded, not really trusting his mouth to be able to form a proper verbal response with the distraction of Ryan’s body, giving him a shy smile before Ryan smirked and walked with the other players towards the locker room.

Gavin really needed to use the bathroom.

 


	5. The Jacket

“You know what’s really fascinating?” Ryan asked as Gavin was chowing down on his third slice of pizza.

“What’s that?” He said with a full mouth, being ever so charming in front of his crush. Ryan chuckled and Gavin blushed, swallowing his food and clearing his throat after. “Sorry, what I was trying to say is what’s that?”

“The universe. Full of stars and galaxies. And there’s just so much of it, way more than we can even imagine.”

Gavin nodded, if he had the nerve he would probably call him out for being so nerdy, but decided against it, smiling at him before taking another bite.

“I probably sound like such a dork to you.”

“No, not at all really.” Gavin said, actually genuine. Even if it did sound dorky, he loved his passion for different things.

“Hey, Gavin, can I ask you something?” Ryan asked, his tone suddenly changing and Gavin didn’t really like where this seemed to be going.

“Uh, sure…” He wiped away any mess from his mouth with a napkin before looking into Ryan’s eyes, but he couldn’t read them well.

“It’s just that I feel like there’s something you’re keeping from me, and I don’t mean to bother you about it, I’m just concerned. I want to help you, but I feel like there’s always something that you just won’t let me… I don’t know. You don’t have to say anything.” Ryan rambled. Gavin could see the concern and curiosity in his eyes now, but also care. As Gavin looked deep into them, he knew he could trust Ryan. So he finally let it out.

“The other jocks have been bullying since my first day. I’m so sorry, I just didn’t want to say anything because I thought I could handle it and they’re your friends and… oh bloody hell…” Gavin whispered the last part, burying his head in his hands. Ryan’s hand met his shoulder, then moved down his arm to pull away his hand, and Gavin looked up, his eyes watery. Gavin hoped he didn’t see through to the other truths hidden deep within him, the one thing he couldn’t admit to Ryan.

“Gavin, they aren’t my friends. I just play football with them. I don’t like them at all. I’ve seen them bully other kids. They always pick on our type.”

“ _Our_ type? But, Ryan, you’re…” Gavin started, but Ryan shook his head.

“ _Our_ type. The nerds. But once you’re on the football team, your status changes, somehow. It is a nice bonus, but if it wasn’t for my parent insisting on me to play a sport, I wouldn’t be doing this stuff. However, I’ve gotten pretty good at it over time, so I keep playing. For the team.” Ryan let go of Gavin’s hand, something Gavin almost forgot about until he felt the loss of contact. Ryan then shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before releasing and opening his eyes once again. “I’m so sorry they hurt you. If I could be on another team and kick their asses, I so would.” Ryan smiled, and Gavin smiled wide too, blushing at the sweet gesture.

Then, Ryan was shrugging out of his letterman jacket, standing up and going to Gavin’s side, putting it over his shoulder again, and Gavin looked up at him.

“What are you doing, you donut?” Gavin asked, blushing but accepting the jacket, pulling his arms through the sleeves before pulling his backpack on over it.

“Just think of it this way: when you’re wearing this, you can’t be hurt.”

“But they know I’m not on the team, I mean _look_ at me, for God’s sake!”

“You look like our newest addition to the team. Hey there, quarter back Free!” Ryan said, smiling and offering his hand. Gavin stared at it for a moment. “Let’s ditch this place.”

Gavin took his hand finally and Ryan pulled him up, then let go as he lead them out.

“Haywood, what’s up man?” A guy just a bit shorter than Ryan with lightish brown hair and large, thin rimmed glasses called out as they were just outside of the pizza place.

“Jack! Hey, man!” Ryan greeted, and they gave each other a hug. “What are you doing around here?”

“Family visiting some relatives, I was actually going to call you to see what you were up to.” Jack said, then turned to see Gavin donning the letterman jacket much too big on him.

“Oh Jack, this is my friend, Gavin. He’s a freshman, came from the UK.” He then turned to Gavin. “Jack used to go to our school, but his parents moved for work and he had to transfer.”

Jack smiled at him. “Nice to meet you, Gavin… wait, is that your jacket, Ryan?”

Ryan chuckled. “Yeah, getting him the feeling of the team spirit.” Ryan said, and the two shared a laugh, and Gavin laughed with them though he wasn’t sure if he understood.

“Well, I’m gonna get some pizza, but give me a call later, alright?” Jack said. Ryan nodded and they said goodbye.

“Jack’s an awesome guy. He was my first friend when I was new to the school myself, and we’ve been pretty close ever since. Though, we’ve both been pretty busy with junior and senior years.”

Gavin nodded, walking in step with him as they made their way back towards the school. They made small talk all the way there, until they were at the back parking lot. Gavin could see Geoff’s car parked by the side, waiting for him. “Oh, looks like my uncle’s already here.”

“Oh, okay then. Well, I won’t keep you longer. I really enjoyed spending time with you, Gavin.”

Gavin smiled wide, nearly blushing again. “Me too.”

“We should do this again sometime. How about… next Saturday? We could get some of the others from gaming club together and play some xbox games or something.” Ryan suggested.

Gavin nodded excitedly. “That sounds top!”

Ryan chuckled. “Very top, indeed. I’ll send them all a text,” Then he opened his arms up for a hug and Gavin hesitantly stumbled into it, and boy did Ryan give awesome hugs. The cheerleaders were sure right about that guess. “See you later,”

“Wait, your jacket!” Gavin said as Ryan turned, then turned again to answer him.

“You can hold onto it. It’ll protect you from those losers.” Ryan said, smirking at him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. And it’s bloody huge on me.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. See you tomorrow.” Ryan said, not giving Gavin any further chance to argue it. Gavin shrugged and turned to walk toward Geoff’s car, throwing his backpack in the back seat and sitting in the front passenger side.

Geoff didn’t move the car and Gavin looked over to see him staring at him.

“What?!” Gavin said, his accent strong.

“Where is that jacket from? Wait, is that from the boy you like?”

Gavin started to blush heavily and couldn’t hide it, and Geoff was just grinning wildly, starting to laugh quietly. “Gavin David Free,” He shook his head before shifting gears, still laughing to himself. “So have you kissed him yet?”

“ _Geoffrey_! No I haven’t! He’s just my friend!”

“Friends just don’t give out jackets like that. Boyfriends do, though. Oh, so much for you to learn, my little lad.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Gavin said, slumping down in his seat, wanting to just be home already.

“Not _yet_ ,” Geoff sang, then dropped the conversation as he turned the radio up and curled his mustache while waiting on a red light.

…

**Ryan’s POV**

“So you gave him your jacket?”

Ryan shrugged at Jack’s question, only wearing a smirk on his face. “Yeah. So?” He leaned back on the bleacher next to the baseball field where the girls’ softball team was practicing. A girl Jack was currently dating was pitching for the team.

“He’s a freshman, those jocks could tear him apart and think he stole one of their teammate’s jackets.”

Ryan didn’t show any real worry. “He’ll be fine, I’m sure.” Jack could see the millisecond flash of doubt in Ryan’s face.

“Damn it, Haywood. You always do stupid shit when you like someone.”

Ryan gave him a look, but sighed, silently confirming his feelings. “I don’t know, man. I just, the way he just looks so comfortable in it, and it just looked _right_.”

“That jacket is, like, three sizes too big for him.”

“It’s the thought, though.” Ryan said. Jack just shook his head.

“You have to be careful with him. Not only is he a freshman, but he’s foreign. And how do you expect to even go out with him? Once the jocks notice, they’re gonna make a big deal of it, and I bet you they’ll try to find a way to get you kicked off the team.”

“I don’t care about them, or the fucking team.” Ryan said, furrowing his brows.

“What about your parents? How are you going to explain it to them?” Jack pointed out.

There was a long pause; Ryan was stumped on that point. He could take what the jocks gave him, he wouldn’t even care getting pulled out of the football team, but he knew what his parents would think if they found out he was dating a man. He’d be on the streets in a split second. He cursed himself for getting so deep into this crush.

“Look, I’m here for you. I’m just letting you know what could happen…”

“I know. I appreciate it, Jack. I just… I wish it was easier.” Ryan said, lowering his head. Jack patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

Jack nodded. “So, what are you going to do?”

Ryan was quiet again for a while, then shook his head. “I don’t know…”

 

 


	6. Spin

“Have fun with your friends, buddy. I’ll be back at 8, sound good?” Geoff said, smiling at Gavin.

Gavin nodded. “Bye,” He said as he opened his door. Geoff waved at him before driving off. Gavin looked up to the nice looking house, then went up to the front door to knock. After a moment, a woman Gavin assumed to be Ryan’s mother with wavy long brown hair and blue eyes like Ryan’s opened the door and smiled down at him.

“Hello there, welcome to our house! Ryan and the others are down in the basement.” She greeted, pointing to a door on the left. Gavin nodded and thanked her before heading down the stairs. He could hear music playing and some laughter as he descended, then looked around the corner to see a very nice basement area with a few couches and a TV in an entertainment center with various consoles, CDs and DVDs, and a small collection of games. There was also a computer in the corner of the room, and a pool table on the other side of the room.

“Gavin!” Ryan said, smiling wide as he approached and pulled Gavin into a warm hug, Gavin’s face rest against Ryan’s chest right at his collarbone and he took in Ryan’s scent. He thought back to when Ryan gave him his jacket that one afternoon and he put it next to his pillow at bed that night, every now and then rolling over and getting a nose-full of his smell, making him smile. The next day he decided to fold it up neatly to place inside his bag, afraid of what others though if they caught him wearing it and returned the jacket to Ryan later that day.

They broke away from the hug and Gavin looked around to see Lindsay and Michael already there, sitting on the couch snacking on some chips and talking to each other. They seemed to sit pretty close to each other, and then after they laughed about something, Lindsay booped his nose, Michael scrunching it up and laughing again.

“Hey, are they, uh, a thing now?” Gavin whispered to Ryan. Ryan smirked, then looked back at Gavin.

“They haven’t really announced it, but everyone knows it. They’re a pretty cute couple, huh?” Ryan said, looking back at the two birds.

Gavin smiled, nodding. They seemed perfect together.

“Now the party can start!” Gavin heard Ray say from behind him, and turned around to greet him.

“Welcome Ray! Well, guess we all should get prepared to get beat badly in a game by him now.”

“I’ll beat him! We’re playing Mario kart, it’s my game!”

“Wait till the blue shell fucks your asshole,” Ray commented, and everyone laughed, knowing fully of the pain of the blue shell. Then they all heard another pair of feet make their way down the stairs.

“I hope I’m not late.” Jack said, and Ryan smiled and greeted him.

“Good to have you here, and we were just about to start actually. Everyone, this is Jack. You’ve already met Gavin and Lindsay, but that’s Michael, and this is Ray.” Ryan introduced him, and after he said hello to the two others, Gavin waved at him, Jack giving a nod and a smile.

They started the first game with three at a time playing, first Ray, Michael and Gavin. Michael said that if they were a team, they should be “team young guns.” Gavin shook his head at the name, then suggesting “team lads.” Michel and Ray seemed to like it and agreed on their new group name, then competed in the race. It was close between Ray and Michael, with Gavin falling a few places behind at sixth for a majority of the time. Gavin managed to finish fifth, but it wasn’t good enough to be able to play in the “finals” round. Ray just made first place after throwing a red shell at Michael, the latter of which screaming as he was passed right on front of the finish line. They all laughed and Lindsay gave him a pouty face of sympathy, and he squished her cheeks as she did so. Then, Ryan Jack and Lindsay took the controllers and dueled it out on another map, and in the end Ryan got really fucked over, ending up in seventh place while Jack took first and Lindsay second place.

“Alright, so it’ll be Ray, Michael, Jack and Lindsay as the final four, but first Gavin and I have to compete for worst loser in a one-on-one race.” Ryan said, smirking as Gavin looked over at him. They all laughed and Gavin was handed one of the controllers as the one-on-one race was started. All the whole race, they shit talk each other, Gavin sticking his tongue out as he passed Ryan in the middle of the final lap, but as his eyes returned to the screen, he just missed his turn and squealed as he slid into the dirt outside the track, yelling out “bullocks, bullocks, bullocks!” as he tried to get back on the track. Ryan chuckled as Michael called him an idiot.

“But, Michael!” Gavin whined, keeping his eyes on the screen this team. Gavin threw a green shell ahead of him, which ricocheted off a barrier and managed to hit Ryan, surprising him and Gavin giggled, going for the next power up. It was a red shell and he shot it right at him as they were turning onto the straight away to the finish line, Ryan cursing as he was stopped again, Gavin making weird noises as he caught up on him, whizzing by Ryan and nearly sweating in anticipation of the finish line, and when he got first place he jumped up and cheered “suck my knob!!!” doing a few air thrusts.

“Congrats, there, Gav, you’re the second worst loser!” Michael laughed, everyone else joining in including himself.

“Hey, at least I got first place in something.” Gavin shrugged. Ryan smiled and shook his hand.

“Honorable win, my friend. Nice job.” Ryan said. The other four then started up their race on one of the harder tracks, and Gavin and Ryan watched as they all stayed around the top four places in rank. In the end, Ray pulled out the victory followed by Michael, then Lindsay, then Jack.

“Sounds like you’re all having some good fun down here,” Ryan’s mother said as she arrived at the last steps of the stairs, then going up to Ryan to tell him something.

“Just give me a call if you need anything, alright?” Gavin heard her say, Ryan nodding before she went back up the stairs.

“Your parents leaving?” Gavin asked him.

Ryan nodded. “Going to go out for dinner, and ordered pizzas for us.”

“Now the _real_ fun can begin then,” Michael commented, and Ryan smirked but shook his head. “Just kidding.” Michael added after.

“However, wouldn’t be opposed to a little spin the bottle…” Lindsay suggested, and then the others started to join in on agreement. Ryan thought about it for a while.

“Fuck it, sure, let’s play a little spin the bottle.” Ryan finally said, the others cheering and Jack shaking his head as Ryan went upstairs to grab a bottle. The rest of them formed a circle in the open area between the couches and the TV, pushing back the coffee table. They left a spot open across from Gavin for Ryan to sit, Lindsay giggling something into Michael’s ear as his eyes flicked over to Gavin for a moment, the slightest hint of a smirk falling on his lips. As Ryan returned downstairs, Gavin didn’t notice Michael nudge Ray to whisper something to him as well, even though Ray was right next to Gavin.

Ryan sat down, smirking at Gavin as he put the bottle down and then clasping his hands together. “Alright how shall we begin?”

“Oh! How about first person has to do a dance to the first song on shuffle for six seconds!” Lindsay suggested, everyone laughing and nodding as Ryan leaned in to spin the bottle, and it landed on Jack, he groaned but got up and danced when Lindsay said go after turning on the first radio station with music playing, so Jack danced awkwardly to some weird country music and everyone laughed hard, Gavin doubling over from his laughter. A few more rounds of interesting dares passed, one of which Ray had to “pretend make out with himself” to which he put on a very funny display.

“Alright, let me spin.” Michael said. He spun it and it landed on Ryan. “Okay, for this one,” Michael smile started to turn wicked. “Ryan will have to go in the closet for seven minutes of heaven with the next person it lands on.”

Everyone laughed except for Ryan and Gavin. “But, it’s like 3 guys to 1 girl…”

“So? You gonna pussy out or what?” Lindsay teased. Given the challenge, Ryan finally agreed. Taking the bottle and spinning himself. Gavin gulped, closing his eyes and mentally crossing his fingers.

He heard a quiet “oops” and opened his eyes as Ray seemed to fall forward and slowed the bottle so it ended up landing on Gavin.

“Well, it landed on Gavin, so…” Ray said, shrugging as Gavin began to blush heavily, unable to look up, hiding behind his long hair.

“Alright, let’s go you two! Up, up!” Lindsay insisted, Ray pulling Gavin up and Lindsay pushing Ryan toward the bathroom door since it was the closest, Gavin couldn’t even speak from fear, nervousness and embarrassment. Before Gavin could form an excuse, he was shoved into the bathroom with him and the door slammed behind them.

“Don’t even think of getting out before seven minutes!” Michael yelled through the door, hearing him and Lindsay giggling.

“Have fun!” Lindsay said, and they could hear shushing. There was no doubt it Gavin’s mind that all of them were right outside the door listening.

“Well, we have weird friends, don’t we?” Ryan said, crossing his arms. “Locking me up in my own house.” Then he looked toward the door. “Don’t expect to hear anything happen, you assholes.” He yelled. Gavin heard muffled giggling.

As Gavin stared toward the door, he wasn’t prepared to be pulled hard by his arm to the other side of the bathroom away from the door, his back shoved against the counter where the sink was. Gavin looked up into Ryan’s eyes with fear, but saw Ryan smirk incredibly, his eyes flashing something Gavin couldn’t quite place.

“R-Ry…” Gavin stuttered, but Ryan pressed a finger to Gavin’s lips, shushing him silently.

“Gavin, I… I can’t hide this from you anymore.” Ryan whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. “You’re really cute and I like you a lot. If that makes you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. I just needed to tell you now that I have you alone. For the most part,” He said, his eyes looking towards the door and then rolling. Gavin just stared up at him, shocked and felt like his head was spinning.

“You what?” He finally said.

Ryan gave him a small smile. “I like you, Gavin, a lot. And I want to…” his sentence was cut off by Gavin pulling him down by the collar of his white shirt into his lips, kissing him passionately and Gavin melted as Ryan kissed back with just as much passion, opening up the kiss for Ryan to have his tongue dominate Gavin’s mouth in a slow dance. When he pulled out of the kiss, Gavin started blushing again, as did Ryan, and they both giggled.

…

The four were all by the door, Michael and Lindsay’s ears pressed to the door. Michael mouthed to Ray he couldn’t hear anything, and then his eyes widened as they heard the door knob move and Jack pulled the two away from the door, and the two fell backward with an “oomph” and when Ryan and Gavin stood just outside the doorway, they shook their heads.

“Bloody rubbish, you all are.” Gavin said. As the four looked down, they noticed Gavin and Ryan holding hands.

“And you all fucking plotted this out, didn’t you?” Ryan accused, but smiled as he squeezed Gavin’s hand.

“Well, it fucking worked, didn’t it?” Michael beamed, high fiving Lindsay as Ray groaned and Jack just shook his head as always.

“I’m so annoyed I lost that stupid bet.”

“You may win at games, but when it comes to predictions, Lindsay’s always a good bet.” Michael smiled as he kissed Lindsay’s cheek and she blushed with pride.

“Seriously, though, guys, we keep this between us. The other kids at school, and my parents cannot know about this.” Ryan said, now frowning slightly, biting his lip.

“Don’t worry, we know. This is only between us.” Lindsay said seriously, and they all nodded with straight faces.

Ryan then let out a sigh and squeezed Gavin’s hand again. Gavin smiled up at him, blushing once more when Ryan gave him a wink.

“Let’s all eat some pizza, because I’m starving.”

“Starving for cock,” Ray joked, and everyone giggled.

“Ray!” Gavin and Ryan both scolded, and Ray just shrugged.

Gavin would’ve thought of a more romantic way to be asked out, but he didn’t even care because now he had him, nothing could upset him that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little confessions because why not?  
> Also wanted to take a moment to thank you all so much for all the notes and comments, I can't even begin to show my appreciation, and I'm so glad you all like this!  
> Still more to come! ;)


	7. Show Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for me to update! But here you are~

Gavin didn’t want to tell them right away, but Geoff was frustratingly good at teasing it out of Gavin. It started when Geoff picked him up that night and said “have fun with your boy toy?” and Gavin blushed more than he usually did. He even smiled a bit too, but looked away before he thought Geoff could catch it.

“So what did you guys do?” He’d ask.

“Just some games. It was fun.”

“What else?”

“What else? There’s nothing else. What do you want from me?”

“Hmm… there’s something different about you, though. I’m gonna figure you out.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. Geoff let it go for the rest of the ride home. After waiting a while, Geoff joined him in the living room where he was watching some crappy movie.

“Hey, buddy. Mind if I join?”

Gavin shrugged and moved over a bit on the couch to make room, and Geoff sat down. Geoff counted in his head, waiting.

“Geoff,” Gavin started, and Geoff started to smirk.

“What’s up, Gav?”

“You’re not getting anything out of me, you bastard.” Gavin said, keeping his gaze fixed on the tv.

“Hey! Don’t call your uncle that. And what makes you think I can’t?” Geoff said, an eyebrow raising slightly. Just as Gavin turned his head and opened his mouth to make some remark, Geoff attacked Gavin’s sides with his hands, tickling him and the boy squealed and fell off the couch, Geoff continuing on the floor with the tickle torture.

“Geoff, b-bloody hell, stop!” Gavin whined through his laughter. Geoff smiled evilly, continuing. “Alright! I’ll t-tell you if you just stop, please!”

Geoff finally stopped, giving Gavin a few moments to catch his breath, and his arm was smacked. “Alright, I kind of deserved that.” Geoff admitted, then sat cross legged in front of Gavin as Gavin sighed.

“Well, we _might_ have gotten a bottle, and I _might_ had been… pushed into a room with Ryan and…” Gavin began to confess, Geoff eye’s lighting up, then widening with something else.

“Oh, God, please don’t tell me you banged…”

“Bloody hell, no!” Gavin shook his head as Geoff made an exaggerated gesture for being relieved, his hand going to his heart and the other wiping across his forehead. “But, uh, Ryan told me he liked me, so… so I just… I kissed him. And we held hands… please don’t tell anyone else. His parent’s wouldn’t be okay with it and the other kids…”

Geoff now had a serious expression on his face, along with sympathy, nodding slowly at him. He put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I understand. With that in mind, know that he’s welcome in our house.”

“Just don’t give him the talk.” Gavin said, and Geoff chuckled, shaking his head.

“You know I have to. Gotta protect my lad.”

“Don’t scare him off.”

“I won’t, I promise. I just want to make sure he won’t hurt you.”

Gavin nodded, understanding. Geoff came forward to hug him, Gavin wrapping his slender arms around him, honestly so glad to have such supportive relatives.

“Goodnight, buddy.” Geoff said before ruffling Gavin’s hair.

…

Several weeks later, it was time for the premier of the fall musical, and Gavin was filming, set up in the back of the auditorium. An hour before the show, Ryan got a break and ran over to him. Gavin was focused on the camera set up, looking carefully and his brows coming together as he focused, his tongue poking out of his mouth a bit as he pressed a few button, his eyes flicking from them to the screen. Ryan watched him do this for a moment before making his presence known, whistling at the young boy dressed in all black as part of the crew. Gavin’s head shot up, then smiled upon seeing his boyfriend, in full costume and light make up.

“Hey,” Gavin said shyly, and they both giggled. Then Ryan walked forward, looked around a bit and then, after seeing Gavin bite his lip looking at his beautiful boyfriend, pulled him in for a kiss, a quick but sweet one. Ryan held Gavin’s head close to his own face by a hand n the back of his neck for a moment, smirking at him and kissing the tip of his nose.

“It’s a good thing they didn’t make me wear lipstick, because that’d be awkward…”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You’re telling me,” Gavin then toyed around with the camera more. “Don’t let me hold you up, superstar. Go get your arse back stage and get ready to put on one top first night, love.” Gavin said, but Ryan pulled him back once more, his face hovering over his face then lowering solely to place a kiss on his neck, making Gavin giggle yet still send excitement down straight to his crotch.

“I will, baby. Have fun watching, don’t slack off.”

“Who do you think I am, you silly sausage?” Gavin protested as Ryan got out of his grasp and turned toward the stage. “You’re the one who wanted me to be a part of this so damn bad in the first place, anyway.”

Ryan just smirked, starting to walk away while saying “Damn right I did.” Gavin just blushed and looked toward the camera, checking once more that it was set up in the right position, settings right and let the head of tech know he was set, then just listening to random tech checks over his headset. He leaned back, sending his boyfriend good vibes through his mind.

…

All the actors and actresses bowed at the end of the show, the audience giving them a standing ovation for their performance, Gavin himself clapping for them. When the cast gestured toward lights and camera, Gavin’s eyes flicked to Ryan, who was looking directly at him and winked as they all thanked the tech crew, Gavin smiling awkwardly. He hoped those few times he’d zoomed in on Ryan for too long weren’t too obvious and that he wouldn’t be scolded for it, but thankfully if it didn’t work out, there was another person filming the second night. As people started piling out of the auditorium, Gavin got into the light booth to chill until the theater was emptier. He heard the door open again a few minutes later and was surprised when there were hands on his shoulders, and when he looked up his view was completely Ryan Haywood, a little sweaty and his face coming very close to his own, pressing an upside kiss to his lips before Gavin could protest.

“Ryan!” Gavin whined after, looking around wildly.

“Relax, we’re the only two in here.” Ryan said, chuckling. The other guy who was in here must have just left when Ryan entered, and Gavin sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

“You just cannot…”

“Get enough of you?” Ryan cut him off, smirking. “I know. You’re fucking irresistible. And it was an awesome first night, so I wanted to celebrate with my favorite person.”

Gavin fought a blush, rolling his eyes. “You are such a sap.”

“Oh?” Ryan said, doing the eyebrow thing and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Let get out of here. I’m pretty sure there’s people out there looking for you.”

“Alright,” Ryan said, sounding slightly sad but heading for the door with Gavin following. They went separate directions so Ryan could be bombarded by his family and friends while Gavin took his footage and went to the side room where tech was situated. He handed the footage to the head of tech and he smiled at Gavin.

“Thanks again for this, Gavin. We were very happy to have you as a part of our crew. I was looking over your practice footage from the rehearsal night yesterday and you did a great job.”

Gavin smiled genuinely at the compliment. “Oh, thanks.”

“Hope to see you at the cast party later! There’s not much you really need to do now, just pack up the tripod and everything and put it back in the storage area in the light room if you haven’t already.”

Gavin nodded, proceeding to put away the set up and attempting to find Ryan or Lindsay. He saw Lindsay first, who was chatting with some of her family he assumed, and then he was tapped on the shoulder and spun around to see Michael and Ray.

“Oh hey guys!” Gavin greeted, giving them hugs.

“How was doing tech stuff or whatever?” Ray asked. Gavin shrugged.

“Seemed to go fine. Just a little boring.”

“Well I’m sure it was good to watch your _boyfriend_ do his thing on the stage,” Michael teased. Gavin rolled his eyes, which was quickly becoming a common reaction of his around his friends.

“He only had a few scenes, but yes he was certainly good in them.” Gavin looked around to try and see if he could see said actor. There was just too many people around. One particularly tall guy bumped into Michael, and when the guy turned Gavin could recognize it was one of the jocks.

“Hmph. Stupid fucking nerds,” The jock said under his breath, but Michael caught it.

“Screw off,” Michael barked, giving him a glare. The jock just stared at him for a while until he was pulled forcibly by a girl with bright blonde hair chewing bubble gum obnoxiously.

Ray and Gavin just looked at Michael, and Michael stared back but confused. “What?” He said, almost as forceful as his tone earlier but not as accusatory.

“You just, like, stood up to a bully.” Ray stated. Michael shrugged.

“I guess. I’m just tired of their shit, y’know.”

Gavin smiled at him. “My boi,” He said, and Michael just laughed.

…

Gavin was happy to be in Ryan’s car with him, but he wasn’t all excited for a party with almost entirely people he didn’t care for. Ryan put a hand on Gavin’s knee, distracting him from his thoughts. Gavin looked over to see him smiling at him as they were stopped at a red light. “Hey, you want to go to this party, right?”

Gavin nodded quickly, a little too quickly. “Of course. I mean, there’s food and drinks, why wouldn’t I, you dope?” Gavin said, but Ryan could see right through him, even as his eyes were on the road.

“Don’t worry Gavin, we won’t stay long.”

“But I want to spend time with you,” Gavin said, because he knew Ryan’s parents were expecting him right after the party. Ryan smirked, rubbing Gavin’s leg now. “Never said anything about going home early,” Ryan said, and Gavin froze, considering the implications in his mind. Then he smiled wide.

“Sometimes I really can’t believe you’re my boyfriend,” Gavin said, and Ryan smiled. “Actually, most of the time it just baffles me still.”

“Better believe it, babe. I’m yours.” Ryan said, putting his hand in Gavin’s for the rest of the car ride.

…

Even though Ryan did only keep them there for only a short amount of time, with Gavin expecting alone time with Ryan, it kept him bouncing on his heels impatiently. At least he got some cookies and a Dr. Pepper out of it. Ryan finally came toward him, Gavin smiling happily, more than ready to leave. That was until Ryan was stopped by some dyed dark brown haired girl.

“Leaving so soon? We were just getting the party started!” She said, giving him pouty lips and Gavin rolled his eyes. Ryan smiled apologetically at her.

“Sorry, just wanted to listen to the speech and celebrate a little bit, but I gotta go now.” He then proceeded the two steps to Gavin, taking his hand as Gavin blushed at the PDA.

“You’re leaving… with _him_?” She said, her arms crossed when they both looked back at her. Gavin didn’t show his anger, but Ryan seemed to take the matter into his own hands.

“Yes, I’m leaving with my _boyfriend_ , because I’d like to hang out with him, thank you very much.” Ryan said, and Gavin couldn’t stop smiling as he was gladly pulled out of the loud house, leaving the scoffing girl and everyone else.

Gavin was stopped at the side of Ryan’s car, his body pressed to the car as Ryan turned him around to quickly attack his lips hot and heavy, Gavin melting into it and letting his hands go to Ryan’s back as Ryan cupped Gavin’s face. After the long, heated kiss they were panting for air.

“I hate obnoxious bitches. You’re so amazing, pay no attention to those idiots.” Ryan said to Gavin, and Gavin was blushing so hard he might combust.

“Oh hush, love.” Gavin leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Now what do you want to do?”

Ryan smiled, then moved Gavin so he could open the door for him.

“Go for a nice drive and then watch some stars, how does that sound?”

“Top,” Gavin said, smiling wide. He couldn’t think of a more perfect date.

 


	8. Stars in Your Eyes

They laid upon the top of Ryan’s car, a little bit of a chilly night but not too bad. They held hands as they stared up at the stars, Ryan’s free hand going up to point at one set of stars, one eye closed as he focused his vision on it.

“Do you see those stars in the shape of a square there, a really bright one in the corner?” Ryan asked Gavin, and Gavin searched the night sky, finally finding it.

“Yeah,”

“If you follow the star just above the bright one out towards the right, you’ll see the outline of the big dipper.”

“…wow…” Gavin whispered. “Oh, is there a little one above it, upside down?”

Ryan hummed. “The little dipper.” He stated.

There was a little pause until Gavin said “oo!”

Ryan looked at Gavin as Gavin stared up in the sky amused, making some outline with his finger. “Just above that could be a giant heart with a bright star in the middle where it comes together at the top, well upside down, so it looks like a butt or something…” Gavin said, Ryan still gazing lovingly at him.

“Beautiful,” Ryan whispered. Gavin turned his head to look at him, then giggling.

“Are you being sarcastic, you bastard?” Gavin asked him. Ryan shook his head, pulling Gavin into him and cuddling atop the car, pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead.

“You’re beautiful.” Ryan said, and Gavin blushed.

“Nah, you are.”

“Shut up, babe. Let’s just say we both are, then.”

“I guess,” Gavin joked, but Ryan pulled him in for a tender kiss, then its hazel to blue eyes, gazing, until Ryan goes in for another, longer, more passionate kiss. Somehow Ryan’s gotten on top of Gavin, hovering over and huffing down towards him as they came up for air. Ryan chuckled and smirked, then heard his watch make a beep noise, interrupting the mood and both frowning.

“Shit. It’s eleven. I need to take you back home and get back myself.”

Gavin sighed. “I know,” Yet with a smirk on Gavin’s face he pulled a surprised Ryan down for another kiss, this time a little sloppy. Ryan just laughed against his lips after, biting one of Gavin’s and making him whimper.

“Damn it, Ry, don’t do that shit when we have to leave each other…”

Ryan just smirked, getting off the other and offering a hand as they carefully walked off the car. “Gotta leave you coming for more.”

“I’ll always be coming for more of you, babe.”

“Which kind?” Ryan quickly asked, Gavin almost not catching it before blushing hard.

“Ryan! Ugh, you dirty!”

“You liked it, admit it.” Ryan said as they got into the car, Ryan doing the eyebrow thing when Gavin looked up at him.

“Shut up,” If the semi hard-on Gavin was sporting was any indication (which was also partially brought on by the previous making out and lip biting), then yes, he did like it very much so.

…

Months later, it was drawing closer to prom, tickets starting to go on sale. Gavin didn’t know if Ryan wanted to buy them or if he should surprise Ryan by buying them, and it was all that was on his mind the first day they went on sale. However, Gavin was both relieved and slightly scared when he got a text right before lunch started from Ryan.

_Don’t buy prom tickets. I’ll explain later._

Oh. Okay, well, one problem solved, Gavin thought. But it made him really curious. As he sat down at his usual lunch table with Ray, Michael, Lindsay, Barbara, and recent additions Miles, Kerry and Arryn, Gavin was pretty quiet. Michael and Miles came later then the rest, Michael smiling wide as they joined the table. A week ago Michael asked Lindsay to prom through a note in her lunch (Gavin and Ray got her to look away while Michael snuck it in but Lindsay almost ate her sandwich before seeing the note on top of it). However, as soon as the two arrived at the table, as well as everyone else at the table, everyone’s phone buzzed with a text message. Everyone’s but Gavin’s.

“Well, shit,” Michael said, Gavin looking over concerned.

“What? What is it, Michael?”

“Oh, nothing.” Michael said, everyone else slipping their phones away and looking awfully suspicious. Gavin just looked back at his best friend Michael.

“Michael, come on,”

“I said it’s nothing, alright? Just my brother sending me stupid shit.”

From the other side of the table Gavin could hear Miles mumbling something but he didn’t know what. Arryn just swatted him on the shoulder. Gavin frowned, frustrated. “What in the damn bullock is going on here?” Gavin spoke up, looking at everyone at the table who refused to make eye contact with him.

“Gavin, jeez, what the hell is wrong with you?” Michael looked at Gavin as if he was the crazy one. “Calm down and eat your sandwich.” Gavin just stared at him for a while before sighing and giving up, not really speaking the rest of lunch while the others just got right back to normal.

Gavin just wanted to know what was going on and why he was out of the loop all of the sudden.

…

“Hey there,” Ryan smiled as Gavin walked in, but Gavin wasn’t smiling back, which made Ryan’s smile falter. “Are you…”

“Ryan, the others are keeping shit from me and I know it,” Gavin whined quietly to him, and Ryan barely even flinched but Gavin seemed to notice the slight moment of _oh shit_ in his face.

“You don’t need to worry, Gavin. Look, we need to talk. We’ll take a walk to the theater together.” Ryan said, putting a hand to Gavin’s shoulder.

Gavin was terrified. What did he do wrong?

“Gavin, nothing’s wrong, okay? I actually just want to discuss something with you.” Ryan tried to sooth him, and Gavin seemed a little less concerned, but still stiff. After Mr. Sorola took attendance, Ryan took Gavin with him to the empty theater where they’d usually spend time alone.

Gavin sat on the stage while Ryan stood in front of him off the stage, putting himself between Gavin’s legs and resting his hands at Gavin’s sides, Gavin leaning back and looking seriously at Ryan. Ryan sighed.

“So you’re probably wondering why I told you not to get prom tickets,”

“Yeah,”

“…And why our friends were weird around you at lunch.”

“So it was you texting them, huh?” Gavin said, now crossing his arms. Ryan pleaded at him with his eyes, so Gavin let him continue.

“Look, I can’t tell you how much I’d love to get us prom tickets and take you as my date and spend my only prom ever with the best guy in the world,” Ryan began, Gavin letting a smile slip at that part, making Ryan smirk. “But you know, or you may not know, we’d probably get kicked out if we tried to dance with each other romantically, and I don’t think I’d enjoy prom without being able to do all that lovely stuff with you like I want to…”

“But it’s your only prom! We could make it work…” Gavin tried to suggest, but Ryan shook his head.

“However, I do have a better idea for that night.”

He had Gavin intrigued. “Go on,”

“Well, I hate pretty much the entire rest of my graduating class, and you and your friends are all freshmen and sophomores except Lindsay, and you all, along with Jack, are the only ones I ever cared for here. So, I thought, instead of going to a lame ass prom at this boring, stupid high school, because trust me, Gavin, prom’s not all it’s really hyped up to be. It’s all hype and expensive clothing for nothing, really. Anyway,” Ryan said, taking a breath. “I thought that we could have our own prom. You, me, Lindsay, Michael, Ray, Jack, Miles, Arryn, Lindsay. We can still do the nice dress up stuff, and we can just have it at my house.”

“Your house, really?”

Ryan nodded excitedly. “Yeah, just so happens my parents got a sudden business call that’ll put them out of town for the weekend, my mom was saying she was bummed she would miss out on my prom night but I told her I wouldn’t be going. So, we can…”

“No.” Gavin said, stopping Ryan in his tracks. Ryan looked hurt.

“What?”

“Not at your place. I don’t want to get in trouble with your parents…”

“But my…” Ryan started, but Gavin shushed him with a finger to Ryan’s lips.

“My place. Geoff and Griffon would be more than happy to host a party for me, especially if it means you’ll be there.”

“You… really think they’d do that for us?” Ryan asked. Gavin smiled.

“Of course. I mean, hell, Ryan, sometimes I think they like you more than they like me! You don’t hear what they say when you leave.”

“Oh, Gavin… but really?” Ryan said, Gavin rolled his eyes.

“YES, Ryan, yes! They would love to do that. I’ll ask them as soon as I’m home, and I guarantee you they’ll say yes, and probably start going crazy about it too,”

“Well, you better keep your promise, or what I’m about to do is going to be really fucking pointless.”

“What…” Gavin said, when suddenly Ryan was gesturing to what Gavin thought was an empty light booth and suddenly a curtain was being pulled behind him, a white wall appearing behind it and a projector from the light booth was turned on to display on the screen in big letters,

PROM?

Gavin stared at the wall, his jaw dropped, suddenly Michael and Ray appearing from the sides of the stage to watch, big smiles on their faces and finally Gavin turned around, looking up and seeing a giggling Lindsay just visible in the light booth, then eyes going to Ryan who now was up on the stage, approaching him with the best grin of all, making Gavin’s insides all warm and mushy, but filled with little sparks, like the sparkles in his and Ryan’s eyes.

“What do you say, Gavin David Free?” Ryan said, now inches away from Gavin.

“Yes, yes, bloody hell yes, Ryan. Or shall I say, James Ryan Haywood.” Gavin said, then was swooped off his feet, now held bridal style by Ryan as he leaned down to connect their lips, Gavin’s arms wrapping around his shoulders as Ryan leaned into the kiss, receiving clapping and cheers from the other three. Ryan then put Gavin down and Gavin blushed as he looked at Michael and Ray, who were now joined by Lindsay after she turned off the projector and closed the light room.

“What if I said no?” Gavin joked, and Ryan faked shock.

“Well, I…” His thought was cut short when they heard a door opening.

“What is going on in here?” They heard a female teacher’s call, and they all panicked, but Ryan directed them backstage, away from the teacher who entered from the seating’s side entrance who couldn’t see them from that angle. Ryan gestured them to sneak down the side stage’s exit opposite, quietly closing the door behind him (which thankfully was possible since it was a side stage exit it was made to be a quiet door). Lindsay took them from there to run down another hall, then to the doors to the school’s halls, looking left and right before escaping successfully, but making sure by going up the stairs and down a quiet hallway, then all laughing once they were there.

“Oh my god, Ryan, that was bloody brilliant.” Gavin said in between pants for air.

“I can’t believe we snuck out of there, shit,” Ray said, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

“You’re a mad man, Ryan.”

“Call me the mad king.”

“And no mad king can rule without his queen,” Lindsay added, winking at Gavin.

“Oh, so now I’m a damned queen? Bullocks!”

They all laughed. “Oh come on, accept it, Gavin.” Michael teased.

Ryan slung an arm around Gavin, kissing his cheek through Gavin’s long hair. “Don’t worry, your masculinity is not in question.”

“I’d hope not, but my hair is convincing enough.” Gavin said, shaking his hair out of his face.

“You’re handsome. And sexy.” Ryan said, Gavin giggling and blushing. While Lindsay _aww_ ’d the other boys _eww_ ’d and made fake gagging noises.

“Get a room you two,” Ray said, and said couple rolled their eyes. The bell rang and soon the halls were filled and they all went their separate ways.

 


	9. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was listening to Michael Buble to get me into the mood to write this chapter, so I thought the title had to be one of his songs~

The week for Gavin was kind of a real drag. Senior week had gone and passed, and the seniors were no longer in school so Gavin didn’t get to see Ryan every day. Well, at least not during school hours. Of course they were still spending as much time together as they could. He remembers one time Ryan mentioned to him that his parents were curious about him being more social, out almost every day knowing they were hanging out but not that they were dating, while Geoff and Griffon set up dates for the two of us and giggled about us being “so cute,” which was nice, Gavin guessed.

But today was the big day. For everyone else who was invited, they were excited about getting ready and setting up limo rides to the prom function at some hotel, but not Gavin. Not Ryan. Not them, Lindsay, Michael, Ray, Barbara, Miles, Arryn or Jack (however Jack already had prom at his school the week before but that was a different story). They were all still excited though. Something about just their little group made it more special. They were all good friends, the only friends they all really had around. But it was _their_ special thing.

As soon as Gavin had gotten home that day, he was ambushed by Griffon, who was smiling even though she was sweaty and looked a little tired. “Sorry Gav, but until everything’s set up I’m making you stay up in your room.”

“Oh, but can’t I help with something?” Gavin asked, taking off his backpack and putting it near the stair. Griffon looked at it then picked it up.

“Well, first is put this in your room where it belongs,”

“Sorry,”

“It’s okay. Just gonna be in the way for me. Anyway, so long as you promise me you’ll be careful not to hurt yourself if you help me, you can come back down to decorate.” Griffon said, wiping her forehead of the sweat that was there. As Gavin looked around to the living room, he could see all furniture was pushed to the walls.

“I promise. Be right back down.” Gavin told her, going up the stairs to throw his bag in the corner before going back to help.

…

A few hours later, Geoff, Griffon and Gavin were all done with set up, and Griffon was doing final touches on the appetizers and snacks and drinks. There was so many of them, Gavin knew there’d be so many left overs but he couldn’t complain. Now Geoff had gone up to Gavin’s room with him as Gavin went to the bathroom to put on his suit, a medium shade of gray with a dark green bowtie. He told Ryan to wear a green tie to match him. He could not wait to see him. Just the thought of Ryan in formal wear got Gavin excited… but he had to think of it more romantically because he can’t just let himself get an instant boner five minutes into his own prom. Gavin shook off the thought, straightening the bow tie and walking out before Geoff could call him out for being so slow.

“Finally,” Geoff joked, Gavin rolling his eyes. However, Geoff was smiling greatly, his blue eyes sparkling with pride. “Look at my stunning little lad. Ryan will absolutely love you. Well, I’m sure he already does.” Geoff said. Gavin couldn’t hide his little blush, Geoff coming over to smooth down the fold on Gavin’s arms, going to look at the bowtie to check if it was straight, adjusting it slightly and nodding when he was satisfied.

What made the night a little cuter, but a little weird for Gavin is that Geoff and Griffon got a little dressed up too. Not like all super formal but nice looking, like they were going out to dinner to a fancy place. Gavin didn’t totally mind, though. It would seem a bit odd for them to not be a little dressed up for the occasion, in all honesty.

There was a knock on the front door and Geoff smiled.

“Seems like someone’s a little early, but that’s fine. Let’s go see who it is,” Geoff said, Gavin following him down the stairs, the heels on his dress shoes click clacking against the wood stairs.

Geoff was already to the door before Gavin made it to the last step, and it was a good thing Gavin looked up only after he made it fully down the stairs because he probably would’ve tripped down them if he hadn’t.

“Sorry I’m early, just was ready and was excited to get here, Mr. Ramsey,” Ryan said, and finally looked over to see Gavin, who was staring at him with a slightly open mouth, nearly drooling. Gavin vaguely heard Geoff saying something about his name and welcome or whatever but Gavin was busy looking Ryan up and down. Ryan was breathtaking in his black suit and green tie over a light gray dress shirt, hair smoothed down and perfect; everything was perfect, especially his smirk and the way he looked at Gavin as he approached him, since Gavin was pretty much frozen in place. He finally let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Ryan put a hand on his shoulder. “You look incredible, Gavin.”

“You’re… you’re… just perfect.” Gavin said. Ryan blushed, his head falling forward for a moment before coming back up to look deep into Gavin’s eyes, his hand moving up to stroke Gavin’s cheek and now it was Gavin’s turn to blush, both of them giggling. Gavin heard a small noise from another direction, looking over to see Griffon ducking away after getting caught peeking. Gavin looked back at Ryan, who seemed to pick up on that too. “Relatives, huh?”

Ryan just smirked and took Gavin’s hand, leading him to the living room where music was already quietly playing as the waited for the others to come.

…

It wasn’t long later that all the others had arrived and all taken pictures together, Griffon and Geoff greeting them and offering appetizers after like happy hosts, smiling at Gavin every now and then. Now that everyone was there, Gavin turned up the music and it was Miles first to pull Arryn to the center of the room, dancy pretty goofy to the music, Arryn giggling. Everyone looked great, all the girls’ dresses suiting them well, especially Lindsay’s sweetheart ball gown aqua dress, Michael sporting a matching aqua tie and seemed to smile all night long, looking so happy with Lindsay. He was reminded of a similar happiness when he was pulled close to his boyfriend who was smiling down at him. Somehow he looked even more attractive, if that was possible, in the dim lighting. Though he wasn’t really good at dancing to the dancy music, nor was anyone else there, he was a damned good slow dancer, Gavin gushing with pure joy and felt so romantic, Ryan’s eyes never leaving him.

“I love you, Gavin,” He whispered towards the end of the song, Gavin blushing deep pink and smiling again.

“I love you too, Rye-bread.”

“All this romanticism and you still can’t properly call me by my name when I profess my love to you. What a crappy boyfriend I have.”

“Wow, what a rubbish boyfriend to call me out for liking cute nicknames. Makes it more special, don’t you think?” Gavin said, trying to sound all seductive, making his accent more apparent. Ryan cocked an eyebrow, melting Gavin only a little bit as he did so.

“Well, Mr. Free, even though I’m not a huge fan of nicknames, I like them better when you say them. Something about those cute little British lips of yours, maybe.”

“Oh yeah? Well, you’re a gippy little gep, you know.”

“Oh, yeah, and all those made up words…” Ryan started. Gavin now raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah…?”

“I’ve really grown to love them, as stupid as they can sound sometimes.”

“Mm, I see.”

“I have a favorite among them all, you know.” Ryan quirked.

“Oh, really?” Gavin mused. Ryan nodded with a smile.

“Silly little sausage.” Ryan told him as the music began to change to a more upbeat song.

“You’re my silly little sausage, Ryan.” Gavin said, and Ryan giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He could here a few of their friends around them make aww’s, but not one little ew. The other guys just smiled, especially Jack. Everyone was just so happy for them. And, just as Gavin had guessed, Geoff and Griffon were watching from a distance, and he could’ve sworn he’d seen Geoff wipe away a tear.

…

“Oh my God, Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, I don’t think I married a pussy.” Griffon whispered to Geoff who was wiping away a tear.

“It’s the fucking dust in the air or something…” Geoff lied, Griffon giving him a look. “Shut up, you love me and you know it.”

“Of course, you asshole.” Then Griffon smiled as she looked back at all the boys and girls. “It is really cute, though.”

“I’m just happy to see our lad in love, okay?”

“Hey, don’t need to defend your masculinity to me, honey. Let’s leave them alone for a while, yeah? I think it’s time to crack open some wine anyway.”

“Wine, huh?”

“Yeah. Classy drink for a classy night.” Griffon shrugged.

“I guess.” Geoff agreed, following his wife to the dining room.


	10. The Love to my Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here is the FINAL chapter, over 3000 words! Enjoy~

**_Spring – Graduation_ **

 

Ryan stood by the door Ryan told him to meet him at, where the other seniors were waiting before the ceremony began. Gavin was actually dressed nicer than he usually would being at the school, he did it for Ryan because it was his big day, as for all the other seniors. He toyed with the object in his pocket, which was a special gift for Ryan. After a few minutes, the door opened and out stepped Ryan, wearing his black robe and graduation cap, smiling at him and Gavin was smiling so proudly at his handsome boyfriend.

“You look amazing, love. The sun is hitting you just right, too.” Gavin gushed, making Ryan smirk in that sexy little way.

“Thanks, Gav. Shit, it’s happening. I can finally get away from this hell hole for good.” Ryan said, coming up to put his arms around Gavin, holding him close and they gently pressed their foreheads together. There were birds chirping in the background of the beautiful, sun shiny Texas day.

“I know. School’s been such a drag without seeing you after lunch.”

“But I see you almost every day anyway.”

“Well, school still sucks arse.”

“Mm, true.” Ryan said, smiling and pressing a quick kiss to Gavin’s nose. “I gotta get back there, and you should go get a good seat.”

“Don’t you worry you silly little head, love. Geoff and Griffon already picked out a good seat for us. We’re on the left side, I think next to the area where all the guys are sitting, so you won’t have to look far.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Ryan said, giving him one quick kiss before going back into the room as Gavin waved.

…

“James Ryan Haywood.” The principle announced, Gavin already standing and now clapping and cheering loudly for his boyfriend, Geoff and Griffon joining in quickly after. Geoff made a loud whistle and Gavin could see Ryan turn after shaking the mayor’s hand, looking toward his parents and waving (who were not far from them) and then waving towards Gavin. Once he was off the stage they all sat back down, Gavin now watching Ryan walk back. As he looked closely, right before he sat, Ryan looked up toward Gavin again and winked at him, lifting his diploma in the air twice before sitting down in his row.

Gavin could feel a buzz in his pocket soon later, pulling out his phone to see Ryan texted him. _Well, plenty of time to waste now._

 _Wanna play I spy?_ Gavin replied.

_Sure, I suppose. You start._

_I spy with my little eye… a hot recent grad with fantastic hair and a knack for funky watches._

_Sounds like a douche,_ Ryan replied, smirking. Gavin could practically see Ryan’s eyebrow raise in his mind.

_Well rumor has it that douch has a British twink for a boyfriend._

_I could see that happening,_ Ryan replied. Gavin giggled quietly in his seat, looking towards Ryan for a moment before tapping his reply.

“What are you doing? Is he texting you?” Griffon asked curiously.

“Oh, yeah.” Gavin said quickly while trying to contain his blush.

“You two really can’t get enough of each other. It’s fucking gross.” Geoff said, but smiled as Gavin rolled his eyes.

“He means he thinks it’s really cute. He just won’t admit it.” Griffon explained. Geoff gave her a look but she just puts her hand up in his face.

“Thanks, Griffon.” Gavin said and smiled before going back to his phone.

 _So, what are you doing after this, love?_ Gavin typed.

 _You, maybe_. The response came quickly and Gavin nearly squawked out loud, his hand flying to his mouth.

James Ryan Haywood!!

_Just kidding! However… doesn’t mean we can’t do it another time ;)_

_You bloody bastard… you are NOT allowed to embarrass me in public._

_How so?_

_You KNOW how, asshole._ Gavin was bright red and trying to hide his face from Geoff and Griffon.

_Sorry, please explain…?_

Gavin contained his groan. _I. Don’t. Want. A. Boner. Right. Now!_

Ryan didn’t reply for a while. It only frustrated Gavin more. But finally, he got a response.

_Didn’t think you’d be that easy to get going :P_

_Bastard_

_Love you too <3_

Just after getting that message, the last name was read and a speaker gave the closing remarks that were supposed to be really inspirational or something, and then everyone rose as the graduation song played once more as the senior rose up and cheered, tossing caps, and then waiting to file off of the field, followed by the families as went to a shady area that quickly became crowded, seniors running up to loved ones and taking pictures together, Gavin pushing through to find a spot to wait for Ryan. He found Ryan’s family in a slightly less populated area, smiling. They saw Gavin and waved at him kindly. Geoff and Griffon approached them, smiling and shook their hands.

“Congratulations on your son graduating!”

“Thank you very much. We’re delighted for his friends to support him today.” His mother said. Ryan had her eyes and shade and waviness of light brown hair. Gavin came from a very good looking family; his older sister with dark hair and a gorgeous smile. He saw her look behind them and smiled brighter. “There he is!”

They all turned to greet Ryan, his family giving him hugs and big smiles. “Could y’all do us a favor and take some pictures for us? And then we’ll take pictures for you.” His father said, and they all nodded, Griffon taking the camera as Ryan’s family all stood together.

“Smile!” Griffon said, pressing down on the button as the beautiful family smiled, Ryan in the middle. Then he took a picture with just his sister, then just his parents.

“Alright, let’s get you in!” His mother said, Gavin getting a picture alone with Ryan. Ryan put his arm around Gavin’s shoulders, Gavin smiling and trying not to feel awkward around his family. “Great! Would the Ramseys like to get in on this?”

“Of course!” Griffon said, going on either side of the boys as they took one last picture.

After that, they all chatted for a bit, seeing some other friends for a little while until Ryan’s family had to leave.

…

“Thank you so much for helping us with his grad party,” Ryan’s mother said to Griffon and Geoff.

“No problem. It really was out pleasure.” Geoff said.

“We’re just really glad he could make some more friends his last year. We were a little worried for him. He is… well…” His father said.

“Part of the nerdier type. Just like Gavin.” Geoff answered for him. They laughed lightly.

“Nothin’ wrong with it though. He stays out of trouble, so we can’t complain.”

“Of course there’s nothing wrong with it,” His mother said, giving her husband some sort of look. “And I was really glad he joined theater. I think it’s what really broke him out of his shell. Right, honey?” She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah…” He answered. Geoff and Griffon gave each other a quick look. “Shame he never found a nice girl.”

“He will. Let’s just let him focus on education for now.”

“We’re sure he’ll find someone charming,” Griffon said. “He’s a very sweet, handsome young man.” Geoff nudged her in the side. She gave him a look like what?

“Well, I’ll go put away some of the food.” Ryan’s mother announced, her husband soon to follow, leaving Geoff and Griffon out on the deck, watching Ryan, Gavin, and their friends talking and laughing around the little bon fire.

“You know what’s a real shame?” Geoff said to Griffon, sipping on a vile filled with whiskey he pulled out from his pocket, handing it to Griffon when she held out her hand and took a sip.

“What?”

“Parents like his who don’t accept their children because of their sexuality.”

“Well, they don’t know,”

“I know,” Geoff started, sighing. “But the fact that Ryan can’t ever be honest with them, it must bother him inside.

“Well, one day, maybe, they’ll… I don’t know.” Griffon shrugged. “But at least Gavin and Ryan have us for support.”

“Damn right,” Geoff said. “Oh, God, do you think they’ve… done it yet?”

“Jesus, Geoff. Why does it matter?” Griffon laughed.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t… just… ugh. I don’t want to think about them doing that stuff in our house.”

“Well they wouldn’t ever do it while we’re in the house, so you don’t need to worry, honey.”

“I just never want to walk in on them. I mean, good for them but…”

“Just shut up,” Griffon said, watching as Geoff shook his head and took another swig.

…

“You’re too cute,” Ryan said, smiling at a blushing Gavin. All their friends laughed, Lindsay saying _aww_.

“Ryan, your sister’s _right there_ ,” Gavin whispered, looking over toward his sister and then quickly looking away.

Ryan just laughed, surprising Gavin. Then he turned toward her. “Sis, I just realized I never told the story…”

She raised an eyebrow. “Which story?”

“How you helped me with Gavin here,” He said, and everyone seemed to get excited for the story.

“Oh, yeah. My nerdy little brother was too shy to ask him out, and I had to tell him what to do. Basically, after the first two weeks of school he comes to me saying ‘I… I think I have a crush on this new boy…’ and he’s so embarrassed.” She teases, exaggeratedly imitating Ryan. Ryan gives her a look but she just smirks. “I tell him to grow some balls, and then a while later he says he wants to ask you out,” She says, looking towards Gavin, “And he doesn’t know how to do it the right way. I tell him he just has to do it. That he’s a good looking guy and probably likes him back, and well, obviously you did.” She says, winking at Gavin, and Ryan blushes, turning to Gavin and giving him a little squeeze around his shoulders.

“I have to tell the story about how I finally found out you were gay. I had my suspicions for a while, but one day…”

“Sis, please, don’t,” Ryan pleads. She challenges him with a look, but just laughs and decided to let it go.

“So, you’re cool with it…” Gavin asks her, his words lingering.

“Are your parents just super religious?” Lindsay says, asking what everyone was thinking.

“Well, not really. Not _super_ religious, but they’re homophobic. It’s their upbringing.” Ryan says, shrugging.

“Well, at least you’ve got us!” Michael says, smiling.

“We’ll always be here for you,” Jack adds.

 “And of course the Ramseys love you and support you too,” Gavin adds on.

“Thanks you guys,” Ryan says, taking Gavin’s hands and squeezing.

“So, how about we all play a game?” Lindsay prompted.

“What ya have in mind?” Ryan asked. Lindsay smirked.

“How about… never have I ever?” There were some groans but laughter as everyone held up their hands to begin an interesting evening.

“None of this leaves us, right?” Ryan asked, Lindsay giggling and nodding.

“Of course. Now, let’s get ready to reveal all our dirty secrets…”

…

**_Late Summer_ **

 

Ryan had driven Gavin out to the ledge they star gazed at after the cast party earlier that year, this time laying on a blanket on the grass, Ryan’s arm around Gavin as Gavin cuddled his side, one hand on Ryan’s chest. He looked down from the sky, and at Ryan’s face as he gazed up, then looked him back at him in his green eyes. He smiled, then pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. Gavin smiled, then frowned.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Gavin whined, running his fingers along Ryan’s chest.

“I’ll miss you too, babe.”

“And of course you have to go so far away…”

“Well, it’s just Georgia. At least I’m not in another country.”

“But why _there_?”

Ryan sighed, but only because it was difficult on him too. “Well, I looked up the university last year and liked it a lot, and a relative works and lives near there too. My parents really like it, and it’s one of the best for what I want to do.” He said. Gavin sighed now, resting his head against Ryan’s chest. Ryan picked up his head, then sat up and Gavin sat up with him, Ryan pulling him in for a kiss. “Don’t worry, we’re going to video chat all the time. And maybe if Griffon and Geoff are feeling nice they’ll fly or drive you out to me for a weekend every now and then.”

“Yeah…” Gavin said, smiling. As Ryan watched his face, he could see Gavin’s mind swimming.

“I’ll be back for holidays and all that. And summers of course.” Ryan assured him.

“You… you’ll really stay with me through college?”

Ryan gave him a look as if to say _how could you say that?_ “Of course, what makes you think I wouldn’t want to stay with you?”

“Well, I mean… most high school couples break up when they go to college… and you’ll meet so many nice guys and girls… probably plenty that are way better than me…” Gavin said, getting quieter by the end. Ryan cupped his face with both his hands, looking Gavin right in the eyes intensely.

“Gavin, I love you more than anything, and no one I will meet will compete with you. You’re so perfect, you’re brilliant, gorgeous, sexy, funny, and the only nerd for me. I love you so, so much and don’t you ever think you’re less than anyone. You’re my _everything_.” Ryan said, then covering his face in non-stop kisses. Gavin giggled and blushed. Then stopped Ryan to pull him in for a real kiss, slow and passionate.

“I love you so much, Ryan.” Gavin whispered to him after breaking the kiss, only to go back for more. “However, I’m still gonna miss you like crazy, you silly sausage.”

“I will too,” Ryan replied, smiling. He played with Gavin’s hands as they sat in comfortable silence.

“So, Gavin… there’s something I want to do before I leave for college… something I wanted to do with you…” Ryan said, sounding pretty serious. Gavin looked at him curiously, having a slight idea in his mind but wanted to know for sure.

“And what would that be, love?”

“Well…” Ryan said, then leaned into Gavin’s ear to whisper, “if you’re ready… I’d like to make tonight very _special_.” Ryan said. Gavin looked up into his eyes, searching them. Ryan wiggled his eyebrows, making Gavin giggle before getting serious again.

“So, you mean… like… you want to…” Gavin stammered, biting his lip.

“I want to make love to you, Gavin. But only if you’re ready.” Ryan clarified. Gavin pondered for a moment, biting his lip again. Then, finally he nodded.

“Yes. I want you, Ryan.” Gavin said to him, gaining confidence. Ryan smiled sweetly, then pulled him in for a long kiss, exploring his mouth like he loved to do.

“Tomorrow night then. My parents won’t be home for a few hours. And if at any point you decide you’re not ready, I’ll stop and I won’t mind at all. It’d be your first time, right?”

Gavin nodded quickly, a little embarrassed.

“I think I’ll be ready. Do you… uh… already have stuff?”

Ryan nodded, then kissed Gavin’s forehead. “I love you, Gavin.”

“I love you too,” Gavin said, smiling.

“Let’s get you home.”

…

Their time together the next day was certainly special.  Ryan was very careful with him, making sure he felt comfortable. Gavin was pretty nervous, but got comfortable with Ryan’s caresses and sweet words, easing him into his first time. And it was so romantic, Gavin would never forget it. Well, especially when later that night before Gavin left Ryan’s sister made a sly little comment about them having sex and both their faces went red.

A few days later, Ryan was set off toward Georgia, but as a little surprise to Gavin, he stopped at his house on his way to the airport. When Gavin was called to the door by Geoff, Geoff smiled wide at him before leaving him and Ryan at the door.

“Can I come in for a quick sec?” Ryan asked, then whispered, “I wanted to kiss you one last time before I’m too far away.”

Gavin smiled and pulled him away from the door, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist as Ryan took Gavin’s chin in his hand and pulled the lips together, a slightly needy but sweet kiss, making the butterflies flutter in Gavin’s stomach.

“I love you, Ryan.”

“I love you too, Gavin. I’ll be texting you as much as I can, and call you when I land in Georgia.”

“Alright. Well, until next time…love…” Gavin said, his words hanging on the end, still holding onto Ryan’s arms.

“I’ve gotta go, baby.” Ryan said, then pressed another kiss to the side of his mouth, Gavin finally letting go of him and smiling as Ryan slowly walked away.

“See you soon,” Gavin said, and Ryan winked back, giving him one last eyebrow wiggle before he made his way to his parents car, Gavin watching him drive away and closing the door.

Gavin rubbed the charm on his necklace in between his fingers, smiling as he realized Ryan had worn the other pair to that necklace every day since Gavin gave it to him at his grad party.

Gavin’s charm was red and said “Love” and Ryan’s was green and said “Stuff”

Because, as Gavin had come up with a while back, just between the two of them, they were team “Love & Stuff.”

Gavin’s phone buzzed just a few moments later.

_I already miss the love to my stuff…_

_Shut up you silly little sausage <3_

_You know by now my sausage isn’t little ;)_

_JAMES RYAN HAYWOOD!!!_

As Gavin was giggling, he realizes, for sure, that he didn’t need to worry. Team Love and Stuff was going to last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for all the love throughout this series, it's been a joy to write. However, everything must come to an end. Hope you enjoyed! Love you all <3


End file.
